


Rain

by PurplishNebula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow dryer, Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplishNebula/pseuds/PurplishNebula
Summary: Keith comes home soaked.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh this was really pointless but I used one of those prompt thingies to help me with my writing cause I haven't wrote in forever so sorry if this is trash.

When Lance heard the front door being slammed close, he peeked his head outside the door frame of the kitchen and saw his boyfriend squelching over to him through the living room.

"Fucking rain." Keith muttered, quickly taking off his shirt to throw it somewhere on the floor; much to Lance's dismay.

"Hey! Was that really necessary?" Lance crossed his arms as he glared at his boyfriend. He understood that keeping wet clothes on could make one sick, but Keith could've at least removed them in the bedroom instead. Lance stepped over to where the shirt was and picker it up, draping it over his shoulder. 

"-Hey hey!" Lance saw him starting to take off shoes and jeans and he shook his head, pointing a reprimanding finger at Keith stop him. "Go do that in the room!"

"Sheesh, fine." Keith rolled his eyes and bent down to grab his sneakers before making his way to their bedroom. As he watched him go, Lance sighed heavily and dragged both hands down his face. He loved Keith, but sometimes Keith would do certain things and it'd drive Lance insane. Seriously. He wasn't in the mood to be aroused by Keith taking off his wet clothes in front of him. He needed to make sure Keith wouldn't get a cold.

Lance walked over to the laundry room and tossed the shirt into the hamper, hoping that Keith wasn't going to leave any of his wet clothes on the floor of their room. That'll just stink it up. 

He made his way towards the bedroom to go check on the older boy, carefully opening the door to avoid seeing something he shouldn't; relieved when he found Keith sitting on the bed already in his pajamas. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Lance asked as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He approached the bed and sat down beside his boyfriend.

 "I guess. Just really cold from all that water." Keith muttered out with a shrug, bringing his knees up to his chest. 

Lance frowned, scooting behind his boyfriend so he could hold him. "You're an idiot, Keith. I told you to take an umbrella with you if it rained."

Keith rolled his eyes again. "Look, I didn't think it'd actually happen. The sky was clear when I left."

"But it was windy too. You know that when it's windy it usually rains." Lance pillowed his chin on Keith's shoulder, smiling cheerily. "Besides, it wasn't clear. How did you not see those grey clouds coming from the west?"

Keith groaned softly, not in the mood for his boyfriend's lecture. "Whatever. I didn't have time to pay attention.

Lance giggled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Alright, alright. Now get comfy, I'm gonna blow dry your hair."

"Fine, just don't burn my neck off." Keith chuckled slightly, feeling Lance's weight leave the bed as he watched him exit out of the room. A minute or two later, Lance returned with the blow dryer and plugged it into the outlet near his nightstand. He climbed onto the bed again and sat behind Keith, dividing his hair into a few sections before turning the blow dryer on high. He started to dry each section of strands carefully; so he wouldn't end  up blowing any hot air on Keith's nape.

"Ah!- Be careful!" Keith jerked up when he felt the heat on his neck, earning quick apologies from Lance. 

"Just hurry up." He muttered, wanting Lance to be done so he could lie down already.

After about 5 minutes, Lance shut off the blow dryer and set it down on the bed. He ran his fingers through Keith's dry hair, smiling at how fluffy and warm it was. "So cute."

Keith sighed softly, enjoying the way Lance's fingers ran through his hair strands. He tilted his head back and made eye contact with his boyfriend, receiving a kiss on the lips

"I love you." Lance mumbled to him as their lips were pressed together.

"Love ya too." Keith leaned up and deepened the kiss.

Lance slowly broke the kiss after a minute or so, allowing himself to lie back to rest his head on the pillow. Keith joined him and buried his face into his chest; allowing himself to relax. There was a peaceful silence, except for the pitter patter of the rain drops against the window. But that only added to the peace. Cuddles on a rainy day were always the best, they thought. 


End file.
